


Knows Who He Needs to Be

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small insight into Boomer's mentality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows Who He Needs to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy R (Brightknightie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



There was no doubt that Boomer admired Starbuck. He didn't see a point in envying the man though. He certainly didn't want to be just like him.

When Boomer heard the comparisons, casting shade over his own ability, he shrugged it off. There was no room in the Fleet for more than one pilot like Starbuck. Boomer'd fly steady, support the other pilot, and get the job done.

Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama knew they needed a solid, steady pilot to balance the risk taker. And if Starbuck got him in trouble now and then, at least it was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but this is a brief look into how I remember the character; my children inherited my DVDs in my last move. Also influenced by the novels from the old series.


End file.
